<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cloud 9 by tsumulatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071667">cloud 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumulatte/pseuds/tsumulatte'>tsumulatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, OsaSuna Week, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu Week, Snowboarding, suna rintarou is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumulatte/pseuds/tsumulatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The snowboarding au no one asked for :,)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one: unusual friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I won't be able to board with you guy's today since I have something important to tend to." Osamu says to his whole teammates who casts some confused glance at each other since the ladder didn't elaborate whatsoever. </p><p>Then a monotone voice speaks out from the changing room, a slight smirk tugging upwards at the younger's lip. "Oooh maybe mumu is meeting up with his secret boyfriend~" </p><p>This earned a scowl from the grey hair boy who shot his best friend an annoyed look since the curly head was not giving up anytime soon with his stupid little smirk plastered on his "use to" be cold face. "didn't I say ta stop callin me that?" Osamu shot back, earning a low chuckle from the raven hair who just shrugs in response. </p><p>"sometimes I forget they're best friends-" Kuroo whispers to Bokuto who nods in unison. Already done with the two's bullshit. Everyone was use to the two boy's coming at each other, there childish antics, coming at each others throats like it was no tomorrow, biting each others head off when they got the chance to, or just messing with the other in general. So everyone gave up and got use to the two's bitchy/unusual friendship and let's them be. </p><p>"you didn't deny it~" Sakusa added, his shirt hanging off his head as he rummage's through his black chanel- sports bag, the one he got from his mother since he too liked that brand very much as he was looking for his lotion in his bag, while his best friend stares hardly at his back, like he was gonna attack him or something. Osamu then felt a pair of hands on his shoulder so he turns around and was met with their captain. </p><p>"Relax miya. you look like you're gonna strangle the poor dude" Daichi stated firmly before running his mouth again. "I'm sure Sakusa is just messing with ya." He says with a warm smile that seemed to relax Osamu a little so he nods, sighing to himself as he picked his stuff up and was getting ready to leave practice early. </p><p>"Hey samu" </p><p>Osamu was about to leave the front door before someone shouted his name so he turns his head and looked up at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" </p><p>"You know I was just fucking with you right? So don't take it by heart." Sakusa teased, but his voice sounded sincere so that means he meant it. "You know I always joke with you." </p><p>Osamu let's out a low chuckle, nodding his head before turning his back to the door to leave as he half shouts to Sakusa. "I still think yer balls are smelly~" </p><p>Osamu didn't have to see the others reaction since he could already imagine the face the younger was expressing so he laughs at the thought, swinging his polo bag over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Picturing how flabbergasted his friend looked, maybe shouting after him even though he knows he can't hear him so he hums. Starting his engine as he drives out the parking lot easily, having a knack for driving like his best friend. Though the raven hair male was far more reckless when driving if he was in a rush.</p><p>"I can't wait to finally see you brother.." </p><p>Osamu smiles to himself, a genuine one. One that people rarely sees since he was usually showed with a bored expression but he could careless. Not everyone needs to know you have a soft spot right? Not even your twin- oh who was he kidding. He was such a softie for his twin and it shows but of course no one else knows except for his tiny (fat) crush on the one and only one Suna Rintarou. Aka his teammate and twin's best friend. </p><p>He finally pulled up in his parking lot and see's a familiar car already parked at one of his spots so he wasted no time as he eagerly got out of his car, waiting to see his twin after about 1-2 years. They did call and FaceTime at time's but it wasn't the same as meeting in real life so he kicks his door open and brighten up at the sight. "TSUMU! PA!" </p><p>"H-hey samu!" the blonde moves away from their father as he runs up to his other half and hugs the shit out of him. "Wow so buff-" Atsumu squeaked out, feeling his brother chuckle in the embrace and slowly starting to loosen his grip on the other as he turns to face their dad. </p><p>"How was America dad?" Osamu questions, his attention now fully on his dad as Atsumu pulls away from him, standing bedsides his twin as he looked everywhere else besides his dad eyes. Not daring to meet his gaze. </p><p>"It was great. right Atsumu?" </p><p>Atsumu felt the piercing eyes on him so he slowly looks up and spots his father's famous murderous stare, but on the other hand, Osamu obviously thinks it's just his resting bitch face so the fake blonde gulps while nodding. "It was so fun samu! Ya should've saw ta new ticks I learned!" Atsumu enthusiastically says, earning a smack from his twin who scowls. </p><p>"Quiet down will ya? I'm right here, I can hear ya perfectly fine so ya don't have to yell" The grey hair twin points out, earning a little pout from his older twin who sheepishly look's away. </p><p>"I'm leaving now boys. Take care, I have somewhere important to be." Mr. Miya leaves without anymore questions, but looking over his shoulder as he smirks at the poor blonde who only huffed in annoyance, then went back to talking to his twin who wouldn't shut up about some of his friends. </p><p>"As I was saying- </p><p>The rest of the day went on like that. With Atsumu sprawled across the couch and his twin laying on top of him, talking away about the things the blonde twin have missed out on. He was giving him all the tea and drama from what has been going on and Atsumu was happy enough to just listen and hum time to time, giggling at some of his friends weirdness and even teasing him about his big fat crush on his best friend Suna. Then eventually messing around with his twin's hair till he fell asleep. </p><p>"And then sakusa was like- oh?" Osamu felt his twin's breathing steadied, eyes fluttered close, his mouth slightly parted. He could see the little drools spewing out of his twins mouth so he smiles. "Let's take ya ta bed you big baby." Osamu got up slowly, not wanting to wake his twin up since he knew the consequences. Wake him up and you chose violence, so as he carefully parts from the blonde, he stretches his body out, then easily hauling his twin up from his couch, making his way to the guest room since Atsumu barely moved in. So the guest room will have to do for now.</p><p>"Sleep well tsumu." Osamu whispers, ruffling the blondes head then leaving the room quietly. </p><p> </p><p>                                  ෆ ෆ ෆ</p><p> </p><p>The next day </p><p>"mmmh" Atsumu moans slightly while sitting up on the bed? He rubs his eyes and looks around the room, noticing it wasn't the living room so he looks at the time. 6:00AM. It read with big and bold letters, so he got up while walking towards the dresser to already see his clothes in there so he grins. His twin probably unpacked his stuff already so he grabbed some clothes and his towel as he heads into the bathroom. </p><p>After an hour of showering with hot water he gets out and wraps his towel around his waist. "Ahh I missed this feeling." Atsumu says to himself, admiring the snow from the window. </p><p>The window was starting to become frosty like always, so he goes over to the widow and did what he always did as a little kid. He breathed his hot breath to the glass as he drew doodles on them. "Ahh I should put my clothes on now!" Atsumu darts away from the window and started changing into something more comfortable and warm since he was gonna leave the house for something.</p><p>Atsumu wore a white turtle neck that was covered with a light milk colored bomber jacket, then some pair of black cargo pants, as he threw on some random shoes as he looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p>"this looks presentable- wait m' not even interacting with anyone else' besides samu and suna so why am I trying ta look nice?! Ughh I'm just gonna go, hopefully it's still there." Atsumu mutters to himself. He grabs his stuff that he will be needing, like his snowboard, boots, an extra jacket, a black mask and some other things as he heads out the guest room. He carefully slipped a neat handwritten sticky note on his twin's table then walks out the house as he takes Osamu's car. </p><p>"Here goes nothing.."</p><p>After driving for some time the blonde finally made it towards his destination. The time now read 8:00AM so Atsumu only had an hour till the academy fully opened up so he quickly walked towards the cabin to see if the same lady still worked there from before and to his luck she did. So he throws on the most biggest smile as he waves to her. "MRS. KEI!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO: Osamu is hiding something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sakusa can you get up?!" </p><p>"Mnn five more minutes please.." the curly hair boy mumbles under his breath, his voice was muffled into his pillow as he went back to his deep sleep, but the other boy in the room wasn't having it so he smirks evily.<br/>
"I guess you want the hard way~" </p><p>Sakusa didn't respond since he let's the sleepiness take over his whole body, enjoying the quietness before his room door creaks open again but he doesn't think much of it. </p><p>"I'm so sorry cousin but I have to do this.." Komori whispers before splashing hot water on the poor male who yelped in surprise, he jumped out from his comfy- now wet bed as he fell on his ass as he looks over to his cousin with flame in his eyes, making the shorter male regret living. </p><p>"1." </p><p>"KIYOOMI DON'T KILL ME PLEASE WE HAVE PRACTICE EARLY IN THE MORNING TODAY" Komori says all at once as Sakusa winced from the high pitched voice since it was still early in the morning. </p><p>"Alright slowdown- and stop yelling its too early for that shit." Sakusa stands up soaking wet as he grimaced at the wetness then walking over to his cousin as he looks at him stone face. "How long do I have till I get ready?" </p><p>"Hehe well you see.. maybe two hours?.." Komori said with a half laugh as his cousin shoots him a dark aura. "Hahah I'm going-" The shorter male dashes out of his cousins room, slamming the door shut since he really didn't wanna feel the taller's wrath. So he walks back to the kitchen, where he was packing up their snacks for them and the others. </p><p>"Hmm, Akagi should like this~" Komori cackles, holding up the cutely made bento box he made for his boyfriend. It contained miso soup, some steamed rice and along with his lovers favorite food, string cheese sticks. As Komori finished the last touch he packs it into his bag, along with the other foods that were still hot so that was good Komori thought. </p><p>"Komori do we have any meat buns left?" Sakusa walked out of his room freshly dressed. "He dressed to impress" was what he always said and Komori and Osamu always questioned it since the lad literally ignores you when you compliment his outfit. </p><p>"Hungry as always but to answer your question it's a yes." Komori grabbed some meat buns out  as he takes them out carefully since they were already heated up beforehand, the brunette knew his cousin would ask for them so places them on some plate. </p><p>"Mumu is coming to practice right?" </p><p>Komori laughs at the nickname, no matter how many times he hears it he'll end up laughing because it sounds so ridiculous so he felt bad for Osamu who got stuck with that nickname from his cousin. Komori only replies with a little "yes" as he watches his cousin take a seat.<br/>
"I have a feeling that today is gonna be a good day.." </p><p>Sakusa merely says, it was choked between his words since his teeth was grazing the meat bun that he was eating. </p><p>"I have to agree with you cuz, today does feel like a good day" Komori says with a smile before Sakusa's phone interrupts them. </p><p>"I swear to god if mom's calling- oh it's osamu-" Sakusa picks the phone up and held it up to his ear. "What do you want bitch?"</p><p>"Great way ta greet me but I need a favor." Osamu sighs through the phone. "I hate asking ya for help but can you pick me up on your way to practice?." </p><p>Sakusa raised his eyebrow, now intrigued on the other's demand. "Now I'm really questioning if you have a secret boyfriend your hiding from me~" he piped out, grinning on the other end as he heard Osamu groan. </p><p>"Fine! I can jus ask Iwaizumi- san ta pick me." Before Osamu could end the call Sakusa shouts out "wait."<br/>
"Fine I'll pick you up but you better tell me why I have to- for fuck sakes you have your own car." </p><p>"Someone's using it at ta moment so just hurry the fuck up and pick me up after yer finished  eating." </p><p>"your boyfriend took your car huh~" Sakusa cooes, sure that he annoyed his best friend since the other didn't even fight back this time. "Just hurry bitch." Osamu ends the call as Sakusa whiffs out a laugh, startling Komori who went back to talking to his boyfriend over the phone. </p><p>"Can't believe this fucker is hiding something from me. It has to be a boyfriend- little shit been sneaking around after practice more often so it's definitely a guy." Sakusa says to himself, running his fingers through locks of his curls as he thinks of the possibilities of his best friend maybe hooking up with someone behind his back. </p><p>"Oi mori let's go, we have to pickup Osamu." </p><p>"Alright lemme just grab our things." Komori just got done talking to his boyfriend so he grab his things as Sakusa also grabs his things, but adding a meat bun to his mouth then walking out of their shared apartment as Sakusa locks the apartment up." </p><p>"I'll get the bottom to ya Osamu miya.." Sakusa says quietly. </p><p>"What was that?" Komori pears over his shoulder, wanting to know what his cousin said but the taller just shook his head then got into his car with a faint smirk that Komori almost missed, knowing damn well what was gonna happen so he was gonna get out the car but without warning- Sakusa already reversed his car quickly. </p><p>"Buckle up mori~" Komori buckles up quickly and held the seatbelt for dear life since this was one of his cousins foolish behavior as he shouts with eyes tightly shut. "HOLYSHIT SAKUSA SLOW DOWN!"</p><p> </p><p>                                  ෆ ෆ ෆ</p><p> </p><p>"Can you guy's shut the fuck up already??" Komori blurted out, already having enough with the two's bullshit. They were arguing over who had the better abs and Komori had to sit there and listen to his cousin and teammate ramble on about how many people they can pull with just showing them their rock hard abs, and Komori had to contain himself from rolling his eyes. </p><p>"FINALLY WE'RE HERE- oh how I never knew I wished to see snow again-" Komori quickly got out the car, slamming the door shut as he was ready to smooch the snow before getting pulled up by the hem of his shirt.<br/>
"Na ah~" </p><p>Komori screeched since he knew who voice that belonged to so he tackles his boyfriend to the ground, the snow falling on them slowly as Akagi chuckles at his boyfriends cuteness. "miss me baby?~" </p><p>"Ew couples-" Sakusa fake gags out of nowhere. </p><p>"I know right- y'all take yer flirty self's somewhere else" Osamu chimes in as the couple in front of them rolls there eyes. </p><p>"your just jealous since you don't have a boyfriend~" Akagi smugly says, earning a little scoff from Osamu. </p><p>"Couples are so sappy- y'all so love- </p><p>Sakusa wasn't paying attention to his group of friends anymore, his mind was lingering over to a specific someone that was snowboarding. It was someone that he definitely never saw before so this peeped his interest. </p><p>Before he even knew it, his feet started walking on it's own, taking him to the person. The person didn't seem to notice Sakusa watching them since they looked unbothered, but Sakusa found the person rather oddly familiar. </p><p>The style of their boarding reminded him of someone, how there board lifts up the air easily, or how effortlessly the person looked when sliding along the snow. But what made Sakusa more interested on the person was the mask they were wearing. It had a cute little fox embroidered on the side of the mask and Sakusa couldn't help but find him really familiar. </p><p>So Sakusa continued to stare longer, not knowing how the male practicing his tricks noticed him staring at him so he decided to give a little show for the male watching him. </p><p>"that flip.. why does it remind me of him?" Sakusa tilts his head confused- yet amused, he was observing the boy for awhile as he noticed similar tings but he just couldn't pinpoint it. The guy was doing impressive tricks, some he knew and lot he didn't know how to do yet so he watched fascinated at the person before they finally stopped and walked ahead of Sakusa who suddenly had the urge to call him out.<br/>
"Hey!" </p><p>The guy still had his mask on so Sakusa couldn't see who it was but he was able to see how the guy had dyed blonde hair so he watches as the blonde looked at him slightly confused. "yes?" </p><p>"how did you do that?." Sakusa pondered out, not believing how he just asked a complete stranger for advice so he looks up to the blonde who had a confused expression. "that triple flip- how did you do it?." </p><p>"Well uh- </p><p>"Sakusa!" The blonde looks behind the curly head as his eyes widened so he quickly turns away but Sakusa wasn't having it, he held the blonde by his shoulder and pulled him back to him. Totally ignoring how his best friend and cousin was calling for him. </p><p>"Ah sorry.. I really should get going right now" </p><p>"Where to?" Sakusa didn't wanna sound nosy but he really didn't want this fake blonde to leave, he was engrossed with the boy and was attracted to him for sure so he really wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass. </p><p>"I don't tell strangers where I go~" the blonde cooes, he was gonna leave this time but Sakusa pulled him back again, gripping his wrist this time and that irritated the blonde a little since he didn't wanna get caught by his twin right now and this hot boy wasn't helping him at all. </p><p>"Can you at least tell me your name?" Sakusa pleads out, making the blonde huff since this guy really wasn't going to give up and let him go anytime soon so he groans, stomping his foot slightly as he was gonna tell him his name. </p><p>"It's Ats- </p><p>"TSUMU IS THAT YOU?!" Osamu pears behind Sakusa's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE: Champion who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you guy's are telling me that THEE ATSUMU, champion from two years ago is a freakin miya??!" Sakusa shouts with wide eyes, he was trying to contain his inner fanboy self as he looked over to the blonde who still had his mask on. Sakusa at the moment really wished he could at least get a glimpse of his all time favorite snowboarder that suddenly disappeared from the public eye. </p><p>"chillax sakusa- and yes he's a miya, he's my fucken twin." Osamu rolls his eyes, not giving a damn, and not even paying attention to how his little friend had his eyes all fixated and glued over his twin. </p><p>"TWINS?!" </p><p>Atsumu groans from how loud this Sakusa guy was being so he took his mask off, feeling suffocated in the cabin because of the steam Osamu's friend was letting out, but not noticing how the curly head was staring at him shocked. "look I'm gon' go- are ya okay?." Atsumu was looking at Sakusa concerned, seeing how the poor dude looked like he just saw a ghost so he waves his hands in front of the male's face, snapping him back to reality. </p><p>"holyshit so that's how you look like-" Sakusa says with his lips parting slightly, not believing that his top influencer- (totally not his crush), who basically got him into snowboarding was finally showing his face. Sakusa didn't even mind how similar the twin's looked- but what should he expect- they're twins after all, so he was glad that he got to finally see the blondes face and he felt accomplished. </p><p>"Damn cousin you're freaking out in the inside I just know it-" Komori came out of nowhere and gently rubs his cousins shoulder since he could feel how tensed and excited the other was. "sheesh and this is how ya act in front of your little idol crush~" </p><p>Sakusa snaps at his cousin, wacking the back of his head since he just exposed him right now, but luckily the blonde wasn't paying attention to him since he was talking to his twin. So he shoots daggers at his cousin who only surrendered and backs away slowly.</p><p> "I thought so." Sakusa gritted between his perfectly pearl- white teeth. </p><p>"Wait-" It was as if something just clicked in Osamu's brilliant brain on what was going on. Like the grey hair twin just got hit by a bus. He soon realized what was going on so he looks over to his twin and best friend before bursting out into a laughter fit while pointing at Sakusa who just frowns confused. "you gotta be shitting me- yer one of my brothers fanboys!" </p><p>Atsumu's face flushed a light shade of pink, not expecting to meet one of his fanboys- since he's been hidden and kept away from the public eye for only two year's, he really didn't expect to still have any fans at this point. </p><p>"I can't believe you were hiding this from me!" Osamu was holding his stomach, due to all the laughing he was doing as he slings an arm over his best friend. Wiggling his eyebrows as he talks quietly enough for the both of them to hear only. "Ya have a little crush on my twin huh~" This caused Sakusa to blush a little, making the tip of his ears burn bright red as Osamu just laughs at his friends priceless reaction. </p><p>"Get the fuck off me mumu-</p><p>"mumu?." Atsumu says confused as his twin deadpans at him, his mood completely changed with a blink of an eye, a devilish idea making it's way up to Sakusa's head. </p><p>"yes mumu, it's a nickname I call your twin~" Sakusa replies, hearing no response from the blonde who had an unreadable expression before a big smirk crept onto his face, not expecting the sudden loudness. </p><p>"AHAHA HE CALLED YA MUMU AND I THOUGHT SAMOOO WAS BAD PFFSSLXU-" Atsumu had stopped working as the boy's watched the fake blonde fall onto the floor, laughing his ass off, sure that he was crying from how hard he was laughing and that made the rest of the boy's laugh too since Atsumu was always told, "Your laugh is contagious" but not in a bad way. </p><p>"wait a damn minute- what the hell is going on in here?"</p><p>All of a sudden all boys stopped laughing except for Atsumu who was barely able to register who else was in the room. So he sat up while looking over to see his long time best friend as he screams. "RINNY!" </p><p>The other's face scrunched up from the silly nickname, he didn't mind it but he always found it embarrassing because of how cringe it sounds. </p><p>"I know ya see me, so get yer ass ova here!" the blonde beams loudly, his arms shooting out as he waits for the dark brunette to run into his arms and he did. "I swear I feel like I grew shorter!" The blonde spouts out with a pout, earning a little quiet chuckle from the taller male who was now embracing him. </p><p>"you're just short tsumu~" Suna teases, then hearing a snort from the grey hair twin who was listening to the two boys on the floor. <br/>"But I am beyond taller than the average height!" Atsumu huffs, his cheeks puffing out as Sakusa, who was standing besides his best friend found it cute but that earned him a hard jab to his side. </p><p>"I'll beat the crap out of ya if you try anything funny with my twin. Ion care if yer one of his fanboys or my best friend but touch him and I'll come for yer ankles." Osamu threatened before pulling the curly head boy closer to him. "and I'll bring out maito~" </p><p>"Maito?" Sakusa questioned but seeing the smirk plastered on his best friend face showed how this "maito" thing is gonna be playing an important roll with him so he grimace, then Osamu answering him. </p><p>"It's my spoon~" </p><p>Sakusa was concerned for the boy. He didn't know if he should be afraid of his best friend naming a spoon Maito or be afraid of his best friend murdering him with a spoon so he scoffs, not buying it at all. "you gotta be shitting me- your spoon can't do shit" </p><p>"ya wanna find out then?" Osamu looked at the male besides him with a creepy smile, his hands hiding behind his back so Sakusa steps back, afraid of what the other was gonna do. </p><p>"Back the fuck away from me samooo-" </p><p>"Oho yer really going there-" It seemed like Sakusa was egging him on and that was a bad idea so he took off running to the locker rooms, since he was pretty sure they still had practice as he shouts behind his shoulder. "I SAID BACK AWAY YOU ANIMAL"</p><p> </p><p>ෆ ෆ ෆ</p><p> </p><p>"Wahh! You know tobio- kun also got inspired by you miya- kun!" The tangerine jumps a little, but sitting back down when the blonde shoots him a half smile/glare. "Ehe sorry miya- kun.." </p><p>"It's okay, but ya don't hafta call me that, just call me by my first name since yer referring ta me or my twin at the same time" </p><p>"Alright Atsu- kun!" </p><p>Atsumu smiles then looks around the snow, spotting his twin who was talking- more like harassing Sakusa who looked like he was gonna bark and bite any minute at him, but he later found out that that's how Sakusa's face just looks like so he turns his head back and picks up the conversation he had with Hinata. "so tobio- kun huh? the goody two shoe's one right?~" </p><p>Hinata nods with a giggle, "you really inspired him atsu- kun! but he was so sad when you suddenly left but don't feel bad because he got help from another upperclassmen." </p><p>"may I know who that upperclassmen name is?." </p><p>"His name is Oikawa! Oikawa tooru" Hinata say's proudly, his hands reaching back into his pocket, to dig at the handwarmer that was buried deep at the corner of his pocket. </p><p>"His name sounds familiar.. but that's nice ta know that tobio was able ta find another mentor that can help him."</p><p>Hinata frowns, he didn't know why but he felt like the blonde was sad so he takes his hands back out, and hugs the blonde who was surprised at the sudden contact at first, but he gives in and relaxes into the hug. "thank you shoyo- kun.." Atsumu whispers, digging his face into the smallers neck, his dad's words biting back at him so he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop him from whimpering or making any sounds in general.</p><p>"Atsumu are you okay?.." Hinata mustered up to say, he was a little worried for the other. Afraid he might make the blonde even more sadder from asking. </p><p>Even though he wasn't able to read the other like an open book he knew something was wrong, anyone who looked at Atsumu could tell something was wrong with him so he rubs gentle circles on the blonde back, making it harder for the poor blonde to not cry right in front of him. "Ats-</p><p>"can we stay like this for a little longer?." Atsumu cuts the other boy off, but Hinata just nods with a little smile, glad to know that the older boy was willing to hug him since he was definitely holding in his emotions, his hug says it all, Hinata thinks.</p><p>"atsu- kun do you wanna watch your brother and my teammates snowboard later? I heard they were gonna do the moguls today~" </p><p>Atsumu pulls away from the hug a little, chuckling since he knew his twin really hated moguls but on the other hand, he liked them. "Definitely! samu is gonna fall on his ass for sure" </p><p>Hinata laughs at the older boy who was now looking over to his twin who waves at him when he passes by with a switch trick. Landing perfectly on the snow as he continues to ride alongside his best friend Sakusa. Atsumu and Hinata just watched the boys practice since Atsumu was a guest and Hinata sprained his ankle from trying to do a double cork and it ended up pretty badly so that's how he ended up being benched and taking time off to heal his sprained ankle. </p><p>"woah that mute grab looks pretty cool from this angle- and is he the goofy type of rider??" Meaning that Sakusa rides with his right foot as his front foot instead so Atsumu watches the boy intently, interested with what more the boy would surprise him with.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Sakusa- san is a goofy, I think it benefits with his bendy wrist since a regular usually uses there left hand when doing a trick sometimes but since Sakusa's wrist is extra flexible and he's more comfortable with his right foot he was placed as a goofy."</p><p>"That makes more sense but I gotta see his bendy wrist! I jus know it'll be sick as heck!" Atsumu says amused, his eyes filled with adoration for the tall curly head. "I just know he's better at riding then samu" The blonde snickers and it was like his twin heard him since he was riding oddly close to the blonde before pricks of snow was hitting Atsumu's face, making the tangerine boy laugh at him. </p><p>"SAMOOO YA SKANK!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>